


Fleeting Moments with Mox

by AmytheaRose_Dragonis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Debatable Non-con, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytheaRose_Dragonis/pseuds/AmytheaRose_Dragonis
Summary: A Female O/C and a temperamental Jon Moxley meet after a match, sparks fly.  Both Alphas, both very stubborn, they butt heads and things are fiery between them!





	1. Chapter 1

This is a work of Sheer Fantasy and is in no way a reflection on the real lives of the people I borrowed for this story. Jon Moxley does not belong to me, I wish he did.... I just let him run loose in my story :)

It was early one Saturday night and Thea and her friends were bored silly. There was promise of entertainment later in the night, an Indy wrestling promotion with some up and coming talent was performing. Arriving at the venue early for good seats Thea and her three friends glanced at the evenings program that was posted on the wall of the run down warehouse. One name stood out to Thea.

“Jon Moxley is here!” She smiled.

“That obnoxious blond?” Thea glared at her friend.

"He's F**King Hot!!” Taking their seats, the ladies watched the event with mixed reactions, Thea was edgy and waiting for Mox to come out, her friends were talking more and more about going to a bar on the next property.

They got down to the last match and her friends were trying to outvote Thea in favor of leaving for the bar when Mox finally came out it was to loud boos. Damn! He just looked so hot, so much delicious skin showing! Grabbing the Mic he cut a killer promo. Loud music drowned him out moments later pissing him off. Someone came out that intrigued her friends, a young man by the ring name of 'Tyler Black', his ring trunks didn't hide much and the other three stopped conspiring against her and started taking pictures. The pissed off Mox attacked Black and the insane match was on.

The four women in the front row had drawn the attention of the wrestlers all night. Tyler seemed to really respond to her friends whistles and catcalls. She alone was rooting for Mox. At one point while she was cheering him he looked right her and caught a nasty shot from Tyler. Flashing her an evil look, Mox raged through the rest of the match and eventually pinned Tyler for the win and rolled from the ring. Storming from the ring, glaring again at Thea again, Mox headed for the locker room.

“What the Hell bit him in the ass?” Thea grumbled.

Tyler came over to flirt with her friends, with a promise to catch up with them at the bar, he headed for the locker room after stopping to talk with Thea.

“Ignore Mox, he let himself get distracted, that's what pissed him off. Don't worry, just forget about it.”

“Easy for you to say!” She muttered. Her friends took off and headed to the bar, Thea decided to try to talk with the hot headed Moxley see what his problem was. Moving to the seats closest to the locker room she waited, other wrestlers soon filtered out and vanished out a side door. If it wasn't for an occasional loud curse and slam from the locker room she would have thought Mox had slipped out the back or something. The place had cleared out, the guy sweeping up turned off the rows of lights. He obviously didn't see her sitting there. Heading back her way, the older man didn't see her when she ducked down. Opening the Locker room door he yelled in.

“Mox!”

“WHAT!?”

“I'm locking up, slam the door hard when you leave, make sure it sticks okay?” There was a curse.

“Yeah, whatever!” The older man cursed Moxley and headed for the front door.

“Little Shit!” he muttered as he reached for the last light switch which left only one dim light burning above the ring and slammed the door. Slowly moving to sit back in the chair Thea listened to the clattering in the locker room for a moment, the door burst open and the tall blond came barreling out heading for the door, still looking pissed. Against better judgment she called his name.

“Mox!” Spinning around Mox spotted her and sneered.

“Aw, the lovely skank who ruined my concentration and almost cost me my match!” Letting out a gasp of outrage Thea marched herself up to the tall man and slapped his face.

“Who the F**K are you to call ME a skank? Asshole! You don't know me! I'm not like one of your two bit whores, I'm not here for you to play with! What the hell was with those shitty looks you're giving me! I was cheering you and you give me the evil looks! I need to f**king forget there was something I thought was likable about you!” Trying to head for the door she heard something hit the ground and felt a hand grab her hair hard and pull her back to him.

“Who the F**k are you to hang around in the dark waiting for me if you ain't looking to get laid? You have an attitude and slap me because it's in the f**king script for me to be an Asshole?! That's what I do!” A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against the bigger body. She felt his mouth at her neck.

“You owe me for that slap!” He nipped at her. The hand in her hair released and went straight to grab her breast. “You've got nice tits, big and soft, I like that!” He squeezed and fondled her. 'Damn that's so good!' She thought and shook her head as a funny noise escaped her throat.

“Let me go before I rip your balls off and ram them so far down your throat you shit them out in five minutes!” Thea snarled beginning to struggle. Mox began to shove her forward, straight towards the ring. Pinning her against the edge, Mox fondled both breasts. His body leaning over hers pushing her down against the canvas. Against her ass he was getting one hell of a big hard-on.

“Let Me GO!” Thea struggled only stirring Mox up more. In truth he was one Hell of a turn on, and she'd never admit it to him, he was getting her wet very fast. She'd often wondered what he was like in bed, but damned if he was getting any from her the way he was acting now! Roughly fondling her breasts until they ached, Mox taunted her.

“You're wet now aren't you? I bet your pussy is aching for my cock. I can feel you shivering, you want this don't you?” Licking from her neck up the side of her face he chuckled when she shivered. “How long's it been since you've had a nice big dick banging you Hmm?” He rubbed his hard-on against her ass, humping slowly until she began to fight harder.

“F**k you Moxley! There's no way in hell you're getting any from me!” Yelping out in shock and pain as he pinched her nipples hard, Thea tried to bite at his arm and found herself pinned hard. One hand slid down to undo her jeans. Letting out an enraged growl she tried kicking him. As her jeans were yanked down, Mox slapped her ass hard.

“Was that an invitation?” Thea screeched in anger and tried to reach back and claw at the blond. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand, the bastard slid his hand around to grab at her. An evil laugh ripped from Moxley.

“Damn Baby! Your Pussy is dripping!” He nipped her shoulder. “You didn't want me knowing did you?” Licking up her face again, he slid his hand into her panties and ran two fingers down her wet folds. Jerking around trying to free herself Thea couldn't hold back the moan as her pinched at her clit and began to rub in a very maddening way.

“Damn you Moxley! LET ME GO!” Struggling to get her hands free she got a shot at his Bicep and sunk her teeth down on his flesh.

“F**K! Damn it woman!” He smacked her ass harder, and shoved her forward up into the ring. Furious she'd bitten him, he was on top of her pinning her almost as fast as he got her to the mat. Using his body to pin her, he pulled his belt free looped it around the ring post and lashed her wrists together tight. The binding didn't last long but it was enough to get his jeans down to free his cock and get her panties off. Just barely managing to pry her thighs open and get between them before she broke loose, Mox pinned her body with his again. The battle was exciting him like crazy, he was furious she'd bit him, having to hang on to her wrists to keep from being clawed delayed him.

“Don't you dare Moxley!” Thea tried to headbutt him and got his torso slammed against hers.

“You want this or you wouldn't be so f**king wet! Quit fighting me!” His temper was rising as he tried to get his cock lined up to slam it into her. Mad as Hell, Thea fought him, making him madder and arousing him more.

Moxley got lucky with one move as they struggled against one another. The fat head of his cock got between her soaked folds and knowing he was close thrust hard and buried himself in deep. The violent climax was immediate for Thea. The most intense orgasm of her life struck as that thick length buried itself into her, making her shudder and moan uncontrollably as ripples tore through her hard enough to allow Mox to settle in and gain complete control. Nipping her neck he smirked at her.

“You didn't want me at all did you?” He smirked and nipped her neck again and began to pound into her. “You've got the sweetest pussy, so damned hot and tight! Damn this is got to be the best I've ever felt, perfect...” Coming around after her climax Thea began to fight again and managed to get hold of his hair and yank, making Mox yell in pain and anger. Seizing her wrist he forced it to the mat, temporarily stilling her actions. The big body over hers, the rage in him, the thick stiffness rubbing sweetly as he pounded on, it was a sensory overload.

Mox was sexy as Hell when pissed, Thea had to admit it was a huge turn on! With his teeth he got her top open and nipped at her breasts, burying his face into them, he lost his concentration and Thea got her hand free to yank his hair again.

“Damn it! Stop that shit woman!” Mox roared then slammed his mouth over hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth. If he hadn't been such a damn good kisser Thea swore to herself she would have bitten his tongue good! As the big body moved, he rubbed all the right spots Thea liked having rubbed, but that didn't allow his taking advantage, when he loosened his grip on her wrists, she quickly got her arms around him and raked her nails down his back. Arching up in pain, roaring out again he growled at her.

“For f**k sakes woman! Enough of this shit! You want to play dirty and rough? NO Problem!” Mox wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulled his 8 inch stiffness out almost all of the way then plunged back in hard. Thea bucked against him trying to throw him off as he pounded away. Pinned to the mat as the angry man aggressively plowed into her, groaning as he enjoyed her body, his hard fast actions helped tease her towards another climax. Pinned as she was she could only take what he gave her. Trying to bite his chest and shoulder, Thea wound up with her head being pinned to the side.

Finally laying quietly under Mox as he pounded out his frustrations on her body, she felt the sweet heat of another climax starting, she moved against him helping fan the embers of heat rising deep in her core.

“You want this don't you?” Thea tried to shake her head no. Mox kind of laughed. “Yeah you do, I can feel you tightening up again, you're gonna cum again aren't you?” He rocked his hips against hers.

“Do it!” His voice was softer than it had been all night so far. “Cum all over my cock baby!” Gentle nuzzling around her neck felt so damned good as the sounds of their body's slapping together echoed in the empty room. As both of them tried to reach a sweet end, anger fading slowly as they moved. It wasn't cuddly and loving but it grew less violent as they both grew closer to their ends. Wrapping her legs around the tall mans hips, keeping them against hers as they rocked against each other. Thea drew her nails across his back again, but not so sharply. The deep moan from Moxley was so f**king sexy.

As he grew closer to his climax Mox grew wilder and louder, pounding harder pushing Thea hard to her second climax as he screamed out his. Breathing heavily, trying to get himself back in control, Mox slowly rose up and knelt between Thea 's legs, looking her over, smiled slowly.

“I liked that, I want more....” Pulling herself up, exhausted, Thea shook her head.

“Not happening Moxley! Slapping away the hand that reached for her, Thea scooted towards her clothes.

“Aw, come on, let's get a few drinks, we can go somewhere after, f**k a little more...” Thea glared at Mox as she pulled her clothes back on.

“No, you are not touching me again!” Mox's beautiful blue eyes clouded over.

“That's what you think, after drinks, You're mine again!”

Thank you for reading :) xoxox


	2. 2

Freshening herself up Thea took a good look in the mirror, Mox left several bruises on her. Damn him! Mox was waiting at the door, slamming it hard behind them. A big hand landed on her ass and squeezed. Whirling away Thea snarled at Mox to keep away. He just grinned.

“You gonna tell me your name or do I just come up with something to call you?”

“You don't need to know my name, you're not touching me again!” She snapped at him, he just laughed.

“That's what you think, I'm gonna f**k you all night long baby!” Flashing a dirty look at him and moving at a faster clip when he stopped to throw his bag into the trunk of an older dodge. Thea made it through the door of the bar and looked for her friends, Spying them, she headed over hoping to lose Mox when he came in, but that was doubtful, there weren't that many in this dive. As she approached her friends she saw Jayde and Lily were sitting close to Tyler, he had an arm over each, Lisa looked her up and down as she approached, pulling back a seat for her.

“Where the Hell you been girl and why are you walking funny?” Thea cursed and shook her head. Lisa gasped and shoved Thea's hair over her shoulder and inspected her neck. 

“What the F**K? You have marks...who the Hell where you with?” Thea shook her head. “It was that Moxley guy wasn't it?” If the blush on her face didn't give her away, the door opening, Mox looking around suspiciously until he spotted her, then smirking, sure as Hell did. Sauntering up to the bar, ordering two beers and coming over to sit next to Thea, putting up his chair in position to block any escape she might try, he put a beer down in front of her.

Glaring over her shoulder she told him a crisp 'No thanks.' He leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his beer, still smirking. Lisa leaned to whisper in her ear.

“You banged him didn't you!” With a slight shake if her head, Thea whispered back.

“Other way around!” Lisa's eyes opened wide. Someone walked up to Moxley and asked him to come say hello to some friends of his. Mox nodded and leaned to whisper to Thea .

“Be right back baby, don't go nowhere.” Standing up he looked down. “Start drinking that beer before one of the locals snags it.” Grabbing a couple peanuts out of the bowl on the table she bounced them off of his back. Tyler laughed at the dirty look Mox fired at her and her mouthing f**k off! to him.

“Damn it's about time Mox gets himself a woman who can give him a run for his money!” Tyler got the next dirty look.

“Was he any good? Did you cum?” Thea's jaw dropped in disbelief. Grabbing up the beer she swallowed down a couple ounces.

“Yes and yes nosy bitch!” Lisa just laughed, and looking at Mox who was watching them talk while over with a couple young guys who looked really excited to be talking with him.

“Well, I know one thing,” Lisa teased. “He's built big, or can f**k like a maniac...” She looked at Thea with an evil grin, “or both!”

“Bitch!” Thea snarled. “Why do you even say shit like that to me?” Lisa made a face, wrinkling up her nose then began pouting.

“Because...I'm jealous. I may not like that blond shit, but I have been looking for a man whose built well, f**ks better and who is in with no strings attached. I've been looking for months. Here you are, in a heartbeat you obviously caught one who can bang like an animal.” Lisa looked Mox over. “You don't obviously want him, let me play with him. I could use a nice hard bang, bet all it would take would be a couple beers and me flashing my tits at him.” Lisa unbuttoned a button on her blouse while Thea watched her wriggle around, sticking her boobs out farther.

Red hot anger began to burn in Thea, drinking more beer as Mox came back to sit back beside her. Sliding an arm around Thea's shoulders he looked over at Tyler, who had released his arm from around Lily and now had Jayde climbing into his lap. Looking at Thea's face, Mox spoke softly and asked what had pissed her off now. Flashing a look at him Thea muttered her response then took a sip of beer.

“This time it's not you.” The chuckle from him annoyed her but not as bad as Lisa's leaning over so her boobs practically spilled out onto the table.

“So Moxley, what are your plans for the rest of the night?” Thea tensed in anger and felt the hand draped over her shoulder move to her neck and it begin to massage roughly as Mox finished the rest of his beer.

“I got plans,” Starting to get back up he asked Thea if she wanted another beer. Shaking her head she took another sip of the one she had. Coming back Mox sat beside Thea and lit up a cigarette. Lisa stuck out her's practically in Thea's face for a light, he ignored her much to Thea's amusement. Not so quietly Mox said to her that after they finished the beers, he wanted to get out of here. Thea nodded and relaxed against the arm that had stretched across her shoulders again.

Jayde and Tyler were making out noisily in the corner. Lily looked like she wanted to cry. Lisa was pissed and tried twice more to get Mox's attention. He flat out ignored her. When they finished the beer Mox stood and picked up their empty bottles and took them to the bar. Thea stood as he came back.

“Unless you stick around, good luck getting a ride home,” Lisa hissed. Mox looked at Lisa and shook his head.

“That was a shitty thing to say to a friend,” Mox slid his arm around Thea.

“You could have had something far better than her tonight Mox!” Thea turned to go get in Lisa's face for being so nasty. Mox yanked her back to his side.

“Not in here and tonight I couldn't!” He turned and stomped out keeping Thea tight in his grip. Getting to his car he unlocked it and pushed her towards the inside. Not arguing she climbed in and put the seat belt on. Slamming the door he went around jerked his door open, got in and slammed it. Turning the key and gunning the engine he reached to pull Thea towards him, slamming his mouth over hers, he roughly fondled her breast as he slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her in his temper. Pulling away a couple minutes later. He asked if she had to be anywhere the next morning. Her shaking her head made him smile.

“Ok Baby, let's head to where I'm staying right now, it's not fancy but no one will bug us.”

“Thea,” She softly murmured. “My name is Thea.” Moxley drew her close and roughly kissed her temple.

“Jon,” He put the car into drive and got them out of there as Lisa and Lily were escorted out of the bar by the bouncer. They drove for only a couple minutes when Jon said he had always wanted to try something. Driving onto an old road Jon drove up onto an old wooden bridge and stopped the car. Opening the windows enough to hear the water around them, the crickets and the frogs, he undid his seat belt and reached for hers.

“Come on baby, into the back.” He grinned. Climbing into the back he sat in the middle of the seat and reached for Thea. Pulling her so she straddled him as she sat, he cupped her ass, giving it a squeeze he reached to unzip her sweat jacket. Under her he was getting hard fast. Grabbing her hips and grinding up at her, he made her moan softly.

“Feel my cock baby?” He nipped her neck. “It's hard just for you. It want's your hot pussy soooo bad.” Unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans he worked to free himself. Wrapping Thea's hand around the thick shaft he showed her how he liked to be handled, much rougher than she expected. Then again it was Mox. A couple of minutes of her sliding her hand up and down his shaft, and his hands roughly teasing her breasts through her clothing he pulled her hand away from him.

“Open your top baby, let me see those gorgeous tits of yours.” Unzipping her jeans as she undid her top Jon licked his lips and watched her hungrily. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling Thea forward so he could seize one nipple in his lips and begin to suckle hard, Jon switched back and forth a couple times, making her squirm as her core began to throb. Reaching to rub her hard through her jeans Jon had her bucking against him as he stirred her up, breaking away, lapping at her nipples briefly he slid a hand into Thea's jeans

“Damn baby, so f**king wet! You ready for me to stuff your pussy with my cock, hm?” Thea let her head roll back.

“Damn it, Jon just do it!” Grinning as he coaxed her up, Jon got Thea s jeans and panties down then got her back over his thighs bracing her hands on his shoulders. Rubbing her clit for a moment as he suckled at her nipple, he reached with his other hand and brought his dripping cock up to her slick folds.

“Slide down Thea, come on baby, slide down on my cock, ride me hard.” Both of them moaned loudly as she sank down onto Jon and he filled her wonderfully. The sounds of the crickets and frogs were soon drowned out by the sounds of bodies slapping, sloppy rough kisses, curses, whispers of encouragement, loud sucking and the springs of the back seat as Thea rode the big blond.

Arms around his neck, rising and falling with increasing speed and force Thea angled the fat cock inside her to rub her g-spot. Jon kept up a dialog of dirty talk that roused her and spurred her on. Sucking just as hard on her neck as he did her nipples, Thea was sure she was going to have at least a dozen hickey's in the morning, and not likely to walk straight for a week after this.

“How many ways do you think we can f**k in a night baby?” Jon's hips moved hard against her. “I gotta have you like the animals do it. I want to f**k you in the ring again, I want that tight hot pussy of yours forever. Don't you dare let any man's cock near it!” He was gripping her hips and getting her closer to cumming.

“You want my pussy all to your self? Well, that cock of yours better not wander!”

“Fine!” Rising and twisting them around Jon planted Thea on the seat, flat on her back and began to pump his hips harder. “Do it baby!” He grunted as he slammed into her. “Cum! Soak my cock with your sweetness. Do it!” The waves were coming and with his sudden hard movements, his pelvis slamming against hers, it hit quicker than she expected. Crying out into Jon's shoulder as the sweet explosion hit Thea wrapped her legs aground him and took the pounding he dealt out. Shudders ripped through Thea's entire body as intense waves of pleasure crashed into her, making her arch up and clench down hard on Jon.

“F**k!” He roared out. “Damn Baby! So F**king Hot and tight! Never putting my cock anywhere else I swear!” Crying out his own release, Jon slowly collapsed, laughing a little. He squirmed around so he lay below Thea, her relaxing on top of him. His spent cock satisfied. Rubbing her back a little, he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes for a few minutes. The sounds of the crickets and the frogs taking over again.


	3. 3

Waking feeling chilled Thea squirmed around, unsure at first of where she was trying to see where she was. Warm flesh under her started to stir. A hot hand trailed down her back and over her ass. The sounds of crickets and frogs surrounded the vehicle she was in with Mox.

“Thea?” A sleepy voice murmured by her ear. “You okay?”

“Yeah hon, just cold.” Running his hand down her side again he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down for a kiss. Sitting up together they redressed slowly. Kissing her constantly Jon got away with some serious fondling before they finally got into the front seat and he got them headed for the trailer he was staying in. On the way he pulled her against him before reaching to rub the crotch of her jeans, making her moan and squirm moving into his motions.

“Damn it Jon What are you trying to do? Kill me with sex?” Jon laughed and continued the wicked massage until Thea was moaning and moving into his motions right before he pulled up to the trailer he lived in. Cutting off the engine he pulled Thea back into his lap and kissed her wildly.

“Need you again.” He rubbed his growing bulge against her.

“Damn Mox! That's twice tonight!” He laughed.

“Yeah I can count too!” Jon climbed out of the car with her in his arms and set her down.

At the end of the property his trainer Cody owned, was a small trailer he let his student use as housing. It was kind of small for the big blond, but tidy inside. Jon led Thea in, holding her hand tight in his and locked the door behind him. Pulling her back into his arms and lowering a wicked kiss to her mouth nipped her lip and asked if she was ready for round 3. She was going to ask if he was kidding but she already knew he was serious, against her belly he was already fully hard again. Her pussy was wet from all the teasing as he drove them here and the promise of more pleasure from this wild man beside her.

“Jon? Do you ever slow down?” Thea cupped his growing heat firmly, feeling the excitement rising faster in her. He laughed and shook his head.

“I got this new girl, hotter that f**king hell, turns me on so much, I see her and just have to have her. My dick just loves being buried in that hot pussy of hers.” That wicked tongue flitted up her neck teasing her then he plunged it into her mouth. Rubbing her hand against his growing heat as Jon dominated her with his kiss, Thea grabbed him lightly, making him moan and thrust at her. Breaking off the kiss he yanked off his t-shirt and tossed it aside and dropping his jeans, reached to undress Thea, his engorged cock seeming to reach for her.

Stroking the eager thickness already fully erect and the fat tip starting to leak, she loved the moans he made as she touched him. Gently raking her nails down his chest made him arch back and moan loudly. Moving behind her and rubbing his cock up between her cheeks as he reached to fondle her tits then start rubbing her between the legs again. Thrusting slowly as he slid back and forth Jon kept his hands moving to stir her up.

“My cock is begging to f**k that hot pussy of yours, come on baby let's make this place rock!” He reached to pull her around to slam a fierce kiss to her mouth and slide his fingers down to feel her wetness. “Mmm, nice and wet for me, I like it!” Grabbing Thea by the hips he sat her on the table, making her squeal as the coldness hit her ass.

“What the F**K Jon? You eat on this thing!” An evil look crossed the handsome face.

“Hm, eating, yeah, I could go there now.” Pulling her thighs apart he dropped his head down with a wicked flash in his eyes as she yelled out for him not to do it, not so sure she meant it. Holding her tight, his actions rough, almost feral as he licked up through her damp folds and attacked her hard and fast. Licking, nipping, sucking at her clit, working at her roughly with both his fingers and his tongue he pushed her to the quickest orgasm she'd ever had. With a moan as quick flashes of heat pushed her to the sudden convulsive waves as she began to shudder and grip the tables edge tightly.

Roughly lapping up her juices for a couple of moments he then scooped Thea up and dropped her gently onto the bed and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. Her body was still trembling slightly with the orgasm she'd just had and she was wobbly, her head still spinning as he was moving behind her, murmuring softly as he spread her knees and moved up behind her.

“That's it baby, let me f**k that pussy now, let this Street mutt f**k you hard.” The hot tip slipped between her wet folds and began to push in quickly, filling her to capacity in an instant.

“God Jon, easy with that thing!” Hunching up over her, one hand reaching for her chest, the other sliding to rub her clit as his hips moved.

“Need you bad,” He moaned. “This filthy street mutt needs you to get him off, come on baby, lets get down and dirty.” Slow deep thrusts began to get longer and harder. Clenching down on him Thea made Jon groan loudly. “That's it baby, I love it when your pussy hangs onto my cock, you're so f**king tight! It feels incredible!”

Rubbing at her and stirring her heat again quickly Jon was making Thea squirm and move into his motions making him rub her where she wanted to be rubbed. Just beginning to relax from one orgasm then she wound up stuffed with Jon's huge cock rubbing so deliciously. Jon's clinging to her, holding their bodies tight together was incredible. His body across her back, skin on skin sliding easier as the layer of perspiration between them grew. Hot fingers rubbing her clit perfectly making Thea moan. Nipping her shoulder gently he licked the spot after.

“Like this baby?” He bit Thea all across her shoulders, flicking his tongue at each spot after. Moaning again and nodding she moved into him.

“God yes Jon! Keep up what your doing, feels so damned good.” Working against one another, the slapping of his balls against her wet folds, the heat between them it was easy for Thea to feel the sweet burn again quickly. Straining against him to push herself towards the sweet waves that teased at her she shivered as he began to grind against her.

“You're gonna cum, I can feel it, do it baby, soak me with your juices, come on!” The grinding motions added a sweet friction that pushed her over the edge.

“F**k Jon, cumming!” Thea dug her fingers into the bed as the convulsive tremors began and let out the loud cry she was unable to hold back.

“I know baby, I feel it, I feel it. G*d damn that's sweet! Son of a....” Jon's motions became erratic as he began to pound hard suddenly with motions that rocked the trailer slightly and with a scream that filled the small space he exploded into Thea. Holding their hips tightly together as his last few movements almost flattened them both on the bed, Jon finally pulled away, rolled to the side and pulled Thea down on top of him. His chest heaving and sweaty he relaxed as Thea lay with her head on his chest as their bodies calmed.

Waking a couple hours later to the sun coming in a window at the far end of the trailer, Thea felt the big body with her wrapped tightly around her, his face buried in her neck, one hand on her breast, cupping it even in his sleep. She wasn't sure what had woke her until she heard a voice calling Jon. Cody was yelling for him. When a hand pounded on the trailer door the man holding her woke with a jerk. Cursing softly he turned and yelled over his shoulder he'd be there in a minute. Kissing Thea's temple he got up and dug around for some shorts to put on before answering the door. The bright sunlight damn near blinded both of them as he stepped out grumbling to the sound of Cody's laughter.

Using the opportunity to find her clothes and dress, Thea was brushing her hair out when a grumpy Jon came back in the trailer. Seeing her dressed he pouted and sighed, he was really grumpy. Kissing her he said he had the chance to do some shows out of town, earn some good money (considering what he usually made). The problem was they would be gone for almost a week. They would be back Saturday morning, so they could wrestle at the warehouse again. Nuzzling Thea's neck he sighed.

“I don't want to f**king go, but I need to, will you come back on Saturday?” She nodded at his hopeful look.

“Remember what I said about this?” She cupped his crotch. With a soft moan he nodded.

“It's not gonna wander, it's all yours.” Kissing him she nodded.

“Good. Come home safe Jon.” He gave a shrug.

“I'll do the best I can. I got to pack then I'll take you home.” Packing up and locking the trailer, he drove Thea back to her place, getting her number before he got a wicked kiss goodbye and a promise she'd see him Saturday.

“Remember,” Thea smiled wickedly as she shut his car door. “You said you wanted to go at it in the ring again.” She blew him a kiss as she turned to head up the walk to her house. Grinning at the deep moan from Jon before he took off.


	4. 4

The week had been long and boring for Thea without Mox around. She did get two brief calls from payphones somewhere in the range of 300-400 miles away. The phone call on Friday from a very tired sounding Jon said he would be home late that night, early next morning. He more than hinted he would love to find her waiting in his bed so he would have her to warm up with and have her in his arms when he woke up. Debating briefly, she packed a bag, headed over, let herself into his camper, turned the heat on and burying herself in his cold blankets, enjoyed the scent she had missed the past few days. Drifting off slowly, eager for his return.

She heard Jon stumbling about as he got the door open around 3:00 a.m. Icy air swirling around him as he swung his duffel in and let it hit the floor with a thud. Leaning to kiss Thea on the forehead as he quickly stripped down to his shorts and hurried to get under the covers. Thea yelped as his cold body wrapped around her.

“Damn it Jon! You're freezing!” A soft chuckle from behind her was followed by a nuzzle to her neck.

“That's why I wanted you here, to warm me up and cause I wanted to see you again.” Smiling at his sincerity Thea turned her head to catch a kiss from the sleepy man.

“Missed you Mox.” She admitted as she felt the predictable swelling against her ass. The groan and curse from behind her made her raise her eyebrows.

“Missed you too. Ignore my dick, I'm going to sleep, it can wait for tomorrow to get laid.” Smirking she looked over her shoulder at her.

“What if I wanted something now?” Thea asked amazed at the wince from Jon.

“Honestly I would try to make it good for you but I can't promise I could stay awake.” Twisting around to kiss his cheek, she snuggled back down in his arms.

“Mmmm you feel so good.” The sleepy murmur was the last thing she heard other than the sounds of an almost comatose Jon breathing until she too fell asleep.

Waking the next morning with a persistent prodding against her ass again, Thea had to smile and rub against the sleeping man a little. A soft moan, a gentle hand sliding down her body and hips that flexed and moved even in sleep against Thea. Waking as she reached to rub her hand against him slowly Jon woke with a smile on his face.

“MMM morning beautiful.” He kissed Thea's neck. “That's a wake up call I can live with.” He chuckled, his voice heavy with sleep.

“You woke me up with this thing first.” Laughing and kissing his lips she slid her hand into his boxers to stroke the eager flesh. “You're lower brain here woke me up and wanted attention, I guess it was feeling neglected from last night.” Jon reached for a bottle of water and let out a gravelly laugh.

“Neglected from last night? Shit! That bad boy's been missing you all week!” Slowly thrusting into her motions, moaning again he took a drink of water then reached to push his briefs off. Thea's hand circled Jon's throbbing heat. Looking at him seriously.

“So you're telling me that this nice thick cock I've got in my hands and the man it's attached to behaved and haven't played with anyone but me?” Jon blushed and stuttered the only thing his body was played with was his hand. Kissing his jaw gently and stroking his cock Thea smiled at the happy groans.

“Very Good!” Big hands began to tug at her clothing and had her stripped in record time. Keeping her under the covers as his hands wandered over her body, Jon pulled her close and buried his mouth into her neck.

“Tonight after I work at the warehouse, I want to have some more fun in the ring.”

“Mmmm what did you have in mind?” His fingers plucked wickedly at her nipples.

“I told you that I wanted you in that ring. I want to be lying flat in that ring with you straddling me, that sweet pussy of yours tight around my cock, riding me hard.” The image he planted in her head made her feel heavy duty twinges of need. Luckily when he lowered his mouth to lick and suck at her nipples his hand slipped down between her legs. Already knowing what tickled her fancy Jon stroked down her folds and roughly teased at her clit making her groan loudly.

“On your back baby!” Jon threw off the covers and after a wild, sloppy kiss that damn near drove her crazy began to work his way down her body, kissing, licking and nibbling all the way down until he was between her thighs, his eyes flickered up to look at hers then he lowered himself to kiss her most sensitive spot in a way that Thea felt blasphemous for thinking he looked like just like some Catholic friends she had receiving communion.

Kissing her gently after a few wickedly sweet strokes of his tongue, Thea damn near screamed as his lips locked on and he began to suck on her hard enough to make a climax hit hard and fast. Without warning, a volcanically hot ripple tore through her and left her shuddering hard as the pulsing waves exploded outward from her core.

“Son of a ...MOX!” The cry ripping from her throat seemed to encourage him to get wilder. Using his fingers to stroke her g-spot and keeping her excitement level up until she began to squirm and moan again. Jon finally rose up over her and hooking her knees over his arms and lifting her ass up, lined his cock up with her throbbing entry and sunk in until she felt the fat head of his cock went as far as it could, and with one more thrust sent her over the edge screaming his name again.

Laughing Jon lowered her to the bed and settled himself on top of her. As the big body covered her, Thea wrapped her arms and her legs around him, holding him close as she shivered in the delightful waves of orgasmic pleasure he had given her.

“Damn!” She laughed shakily. “You just keep making this better and better.” Jon laughed, kissing her mouth gently.

“I missed you bad, don't want you thinking of trading me in.” Kissing her as she laughed and hugged him he began to rock his hips against her in earnest. Driving in until he could go no farther Jon moaned softly.

“Been dreaming all week about you, being with you, being in you.” His purr into her ear gave her goosebumps. Thea more or less gently pulled him down by his hair to get a wicked kiss, sloppy and intense.

“Love to have my cock buried in your pussy. Feels so damned good. Feeling your body and mine together, our skins touching...it's just...damn! Been thinking about later tonight. Us in that ring, I got a dog collar match, somehow...I don't know, it just gets me off to think about the two of us wrapped up in that chain, you riding my cock, it gets me off so hard!”

The images Jon described were so hot Thea moaned, gripping him tighter. What if? Oh God! Her, wrapped up with Mox in that collar's chain...digging her nails into his hips, moaning as she bucked her hips against him.

“No more talk of later, f**k me now damn it!” Jon laughed softly and began to rock into her harder. His arms became like a vise around her waist and held her still while he pounded into her willing body.

“Like this? Is this what you want baby? My cock fucking you this hard, pounding you until your practically raw and filling you with my cum? I tell you what I want, I want that little pussy of yours to grab hold and squeeze my cock real tight.”Thea clenched down and Jon's body arched up, his head back, nodding. “That's it, squeeze me hard, that's it baby...”

Groaning loudly, licking his lips, nodding as he rocked Jon whispered endearments Thea never thought would come from his mouth. He had already admitted that he missed her, now she heard he missed her so much it hurt and needed her to stay with him, he hadn't felt this safe or felt that someone cared for him this much in years. Looking up at him, stunned by his admissions Thea gently scratched her nails down his chest then watched Jon's eyes roll in delight.

“God yes Baby! That's what I want! Give it to me!” With a different hip movement he had her yelling next as she grew closer to her third climax. Scratching and nipping in return, Jon gave Thea the little push she needed to feel that sweet heat and let it explode. “That's it baby! Soak my cock! Squeeze me harder so I can fill you up! Ahhh! F**K!” Jon howled as his body stiffened and he gave several brutally hard thrusts and screamed Thea's name before he collapsed on top of her.

Laying sleepily, dozing off and on, cuddled naked under his blankets Thea and Jon talked a little. He had avoided of the subject of his showing vulnerability in the heat of his passion and instead talked about what he wanted to do tonight. He was very serious about their f**king in the ring after he worked. It was the wildest thing how he liked to talk about working, the violence that occurred, how it excited him, all while he would begin to tease at her breasts, his other hand slipping between her thighs. The wilder the conversation grew, the more intense his fondling of her grew.

After dressing and a quick take away breakfast Mox grew frisky again. Cuddled in his bed, Thea's hand in his boxers, rewarding him for keeping his parts for her alone, he moaned, licking his lips, then burying his face in her neck as she got him off, making damn sure he knew what had earned him this treat. Gently flicking her tongue around the fat dribbling head of his cock, reveling in his noises and reactions Thea kneaded his heavy balls and stroked the thick shaft until he exploded down her throat during her successful first attempt at deep throating him. Keeping his thighs pinned so she remained in control of the entire act, she was over the moon at the blissful expression from her lover. Something about Jon made her want to give him anything he wanted. He was already doing any and everything to give her pleasure.

Lying in Jon's bed before they dozed off again, somehow a bet was started. Tonight's match was a shoot match, either man could legitimately win. If Jon won, he got Thea completely nude, center of the ring, wrapped in the chain, riding him to his satisfaction. If his opponent won, in the middle of the ring, he had to orally pleasure her to her satisfaction, no matter how long that took and he would submit to being secured and do whatever she chose to do for an hour. On a kiss to secure that bet, both had a wicked look in their eyes.


	5. 5

After a nap and shower together at Thea's and getting his wash done, Jon got ready to head to the warehouse. Driving over with him, Thea tried to ignore Jon's hand on her thigh as he drove or how it was stirring her up. He had tried to slip his hand between her thighs but she wouldn't allow it.

“If I'm going to be frustrated until later so will you buddy!” She had smirked at his groan. Getting to the arena in time for a good warm up, Jon went to go get dressed and settled Thea in a good seat where she could see well but could stay away from the mayhem the crowd always created.

“Awww come on....” He tried for a few feels but was firmly redirected. Thea held firm and refused, reminding him they had plans for later.

“That's right! Your gonna be wrapped up in my chain and riding my cock later!” He laughed.

“You haven't won that bet Mister!” Mox laughed and leaned to kiss her neck.

“I will and you will be riding my cock. Mmmm, God I love the sound of that!” They bickered up to the point the wrestlers were moving up getting ready for the show to start. With a quick kiss Thea headed out to watch the show.

Unlike when she was waiting for Mox the first time, Thea was edgy and impatient. She was surprised to see that Jayde was there, but with some new guy, not Tyler. The matches dragged on for Thea, she tried to look interested but she was only there for Mox...and the fun they would have after the building grew quiet.

Finally almost two hours later it was time for Jon's match. Coming out with major attitude, totally in character, he glanced at Thea briefly but pretty much kept his eyes on his work. Moving with slightly less agility than a week ago he fought hard during the match. Jon's opponent was a maniac. Jon however wanted the win badly and it showed. Flinching when the opponent yanked the chain up between Jon's legs making Jon holler in pain. Hoping Jon was okay Thea cussed the man he was wrestling against. It was a roller coaster of a match, first Jon was leading the match then the other guy was.

First a pin to the count of two on the opponent, then Jon. Off the ropes with a wild dive. Headbutts, Suplexes, roll-ups, neck-breakers, pile-drivers, Thea 's heart was racing. The match was a roller coaster ride that lasted almost a full Twenty minutes. Both men were getting tired. Caught in a headlock, Jon's eyes met her's, licking his lips he had a burst of energy, there was a wild scuffle and the referee slapped his hand to the canvas.

“One....Two...THREE!” The Audience screamed.

“Here is your winner..JON MOXLEY!” The announcer bellowed. Most of the Audience booed Jon. Thea could care less that she'd lost the bet. Either way she'd have a Hell of a good night. Jon always made it good for her. Twinges between her legs that had started on the way over here had only gotten worse throughout the night. When the thick black collar was padlocked on Jon it was wildly arousing to her. He sneered at his opponent and flashed a look at her. He had to know this was winding her up, he flashed enough glances at her.

When Jon's hand was held up in a well deserved win, Thea conceded to herself he earned his reward. She somewhat gracefully tolerated the smirk from the big blond. Her insides quivered as he locked eyes with her as his collar as removed. Licking his lips, he grinned and raised his arms in victory. Settling in her chair, Thea waiting for the crowd to clear out before she moved back near the locker room.

Half an hour later the warehouse was quiet again. Most of the wrestlers had left when Jon finally came out to sit beside her. Wrapping an arm around Thea's shoulders He pulled her close for a kiss. Licking at her lips he grinned and nipped them gently. Backing away he looked very naughty.

“Soooo middle of the ring...my way.” He looked so damned smug. A wrestler walked by, with Jayde hanging off of him. Thea looked down at Jon's lap, all was calm for the moment.

“After having that chain dragged over your valuables you think your body will cooperate?” Jon made a face and nodded, grabbing her hand he placed it over his crotch.

“I'm just trying to stay calm until everyone else is gone.” Flicking his tongue over her throat he whispered there were only two more guys in the back and the manager who would be leaving shortly, he'd already given Jon the key to lock up again.

The second her hand landed in his lap, the sleeping serpent began to rise. Feeling Jon's cock swelling under her hand, Thea began to stroke at him until he was squirming and shifting around because the large bulge was feeling restricted by his jeans. The wrestlers left then five minutes later the manager was slamming the door after reminding Jon to slam it hard himself when he left. Standing and grabbing Thea's hand he picked up his bag and led Thea to the ring. Dropping his bag he turned grinning.

“Well now beautiful,we have some business to get down to.” Pulling off his hoodie and throwing it over a rope, he peeled off his t-shirt next. Grinning as he pulled his jeans down, he looked Thea over as she pulled her sweater off. Leaning against the ring in only his boxers, he motioned 'come here' to her. Spreading his feet apart, he licked his lips again as she moved right up to stand between his thighs. Gripping her hips and pulling her up against him so her stomach was pressing against his throbbing cock.

Reaching down to free his eager flesh, Thea smiled as Jon groaned loudly. Licking his lips again, his tongue poking out as his head lolled back. Curling her hand around the thick shaft and sliding her hand back and forth as he began to slowly thrust into her motions Thea was hard pressed to hold back her smile. Mox may have won the bet but she was definitely the one in charge. Straightening himself up after a few moments he reached for Thea 's top and whipped it upward and off of her body.

Moaning loudly as he saw the black lace bra she had put on, Jon reached to run his hands over her soft mounds of flesh and got her bra off almost as quick as he got her top off.

“God I just love your tits baby,” his hands roughly groped her breasts, pinching at her nipples. Kneeling for a couple minutes so he could lick and suck at her nipples, moaning softly as he undid her jeans and pulled them down. Thea felt the heat building higher between her thighs as he started to play with her. As she kicked her jeans off he began to kiss his way down her body, circling her belly button with his tongue, working his way down to her panties fanning the heat he had started. Rubbing his face across her crotch he sighed.

“Damn you smell so sweet!” Pulling her panties off Jon didn't waste any time, sliding his tongue between her folds he licked straight up to her clit, teasing her in a maddening way. “Mmmm, your pussy's so wet, you're practically dripping baby, so I guess you're not so disappointed you didn't win.” Flashing a naughty look up at Thea Jon kissed her gently on her clit then gave her several strokes of his tongue before rising up, grasping her hips lifted her up carefully, keeping her from hitting the ropes as he sat her up on the apron.

“Lie back baby,” Jon moaned as he lowered his head between her thighs to stir her up more with his wicked tongue. Letting herself relax to the mat, Thea allowed Jon to do as he wished. He was so damned good compared to the two other men she had known. Neither could be compared to Jon in any sexual category. Neither had used their entire body as effectively either. Jon really got into going down on her. Licking, sucking, using his tongue and fingers to stir her up until she was squirming as waves of heat rose until her body began to shudder with a wonderfully sweet orgasm.

Jon eagerly lapped up her escaping wetness as her fingers grasped his hair and her thighs temporarily held his head still while Thea moaned out his name. As she came down from her sweet climax and released him, he slid up beside her and scooped her up and carried her to the center of the ring. Laying her down he went to retrieve the dog collars and chain. Kneeling by her shoulders Jon stroked her cheek then ran his tongue down Thea's now sleepy face.

Giggling as Jon licked at her, she smiled and reached for the swollen cock bobbing so close to her. Spreading his thighs so she could rest her head on one Jon allowed Thea to grab hold of him, stroke him lazily, then bring the fat dripping head to her mouth. With a deep groan as she swirled her tongue around the fat tip, Jon dragged the collars and chain closer.

“Mmmm, that's it baby! Suck my cock for me, come on baby..oh F**K YEAH!” Jon let out a howl as she sucked the fat head into her mouth and stroked his shaft several times, head thrown back, licking his lips, his eyes rolling, hips thrusting into her motions. “God I love the feel of your mouth on my cock!” Bobbing her head several times, the salty tang of his pre-cum in her mouth, the scent of his musky arousal filling her nose, lusty moans and needy sounds from Jon Thea felt her excitement starting again.

After a minute Jon reached for the collar and put it on, wicked twinges teased Thea as their eyes locked. Stretching out his legs on the mat, he reached for Thea's hand and pulled her over him, straddling his thighs. Slowly and carefully winding the long chain around her body, dragging the links over her thighs, smiling when she let a soft moan escape, he let the other collar drop beside them as he started to lie back.

Wanting to see what he would do, Thea picked up the other collar, slowly opened it, and put it around her neck, this was the one Jon had worn tonight she realized, smiling slowly at him. His reaction was just what she was hoping for. A loud gasp, his eyes opening as wide as they probably could, then a long deep moan. Licking his lips a couple of times then biting his lip as she rose up, grasping his weeping cock and positioned him so when she sat back down he had sunk in as deep as he could have.

Thea would have to admit if asked this was one of the sexiest things she'd ever done, it was driving her crazy. The chain and collars, that wonderfully thick cock stretching her so sweetly, rubbing so perfectly, this was Heaven! Big hands covered her breasts as she began to rise and fall, her hands braced on Jon's chest.

“F*CCCKKK! Damn-it baby! So F**king hot and tight! You have no idea how damned hot you look right now!” Jon was whimpering and moaning as he looked her over. Massaging at her breasts as the heavy chain rattled with their movements, Jon moaned loudly as his hips moved in sync with her rising and falling. “So f**king perfect...Baby your pussy feels so damned good! You have no idea what you're making me feel! So F**king unbelievable!” That was probably the last thing he said other than her name that was understandable. Pinching and twisting at her nipples as a long keening moan ripped from him.

One big hand slipped down to massage her clit and intensify what she was feeling. After that it only took about a minute and a half before the intensity Thea felt radiating from her core exploded in wild bursts of pleasurable shocks that tore through her, working outward from her center. Below her Jon groaned loudly, nodding and mumbling, obviously enjoying her climax. Reaching for her hips, he began to flex his hips up in powerful thrusts and bring her slamming down onto him.

Recovering quickly Thea met Jon's movements and began to ride him hard like he...they both wanted. Her pussy still ebbing from her last climax was being rubbed hard by his wildly throbbing heat. Raking her nails gently down Jon's chest made him arch up moaning loudly, his eyes rolling. A swat to her ass startled her, but made her clench up tightly on him, making them both moan. Two more swats as she began to really ride him hard was the beginning of his end.

With two jerky movements a loud cry of her name. Jon grabbed her hips tight and slammed them into his as he arched up howling out his climax. Shuddering hard as he exploded into Thea, filling her to over flowing, laughing as he panted heavily, knowing he had pushed her to a third orgasm. Her body locking up, arching back slightly as her most intense climax of the night slammed into her. Making her shudder hard, then collapse, completely spent on top of Jon. Big arms wrapped around her as they both fought get their breathing under control.

Now done with playing, the collar and the chain was annoying. As the sweat cooled on her body and she grew sleepy, she murmured to Jon then needed to get up, shower and get out of there before they got caught like this, naked, soaked in sweat, both wearing collars, her wrapped in the chain, obviously having f**ked themselves silly there. Jon laughed his sweet boyish laugh.

“Not to mention my cum everywhere.” Lightly smacking his shoulder as she barely managed to pull herself up, she wound up pulled back tight to Jon's chest, him planting a fierce and totally wonderful kiss on her mouth. Kissing her deeply for several minutes, he finally broke away. Looking her over, he smiled.

“Don't ever let anybody tell you that you're not f**king perfect the way you are baby! And like this your so f**king beautiful! Let's go shower and go home.”


	6. 6

Waking the next morning for Mox wasn't pretty, the hard work of the matches and the traveling the past few days really did a number on him. Thea woke to the painful moan as Jon began to slowly move in a manner that showed her exactly what price his chosen profession cost from his body. It was tough to watch him struggle to get up to go to the bathroom. Getting up to make make him coffee and bring some cold pizza from their late night dinner up for breakfast as he requested, she tried not to react strongly to his wincing as he moved.

Getting him to eat and drink was not a problem. Getting him to take painkillers to make them both feel better was a pain in the ass. He resisted the pills until she promised some naughty fun later. Once his breakfast had settled Thea worked on his achy muscles with some oil his trainer gave him to use on his sore and damaged muscles. Straddling the big body, working his back over twice then doing the front of his torso, flinching at some of the bruises she worked around, Thea felt some relief as Jon relaxed, finally falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

After his arms and legs were done she covered him up and made a quick call to Cody. She'd never seen this level of damage to a body not in an actual accident and was a bit in shock by it. Cody suggested getting Jon into a tub of hot water with plenty of bath salts if she could. He was not seriously damaged just bruised and sore. Doubtful, she thought as she hung up and got the tub ready. It only took a few minutes for him to fall back asleep once in the warm water. Thea let Jon sleep, running her fingers through his hair for a short time, making sure he didn't slide down, leaving him be until the water cooled. Waking him with her kisses she smiled at his sleepy face and sweet little boy expressions and got him to head back to the bed.

After a couple hours sleep Jon was trying to get up and move around. Groggy, he stretched and moved, wincing, moaning and grimacing in pain as he tried to move his body into moving better. He made it to the bathroom and back, but further attempts at stretching were not very successful. Finally grumbling 'f**k it', he lay back down, Thea watched him discreetly from the hall then went into her room once he was lying down again. Grinning and reaching slowly for her, Jon called her name.

Climbing up beside him, leaning to kiss him, and let him wrap his arm around her, Thea lay down against him as he requested. His sigh of happiness made her smile.

“I'll be okay baby, I've been worse. I'm just real tired and stiff, I'll throw it off. Couldn't sleep worth shit with all of us and our bags in the car, that's a lot of why I'm so screwed up right now.”

“Sooo being thrown around, put through tables, slammed with chairs and tons of other debris had nothing to do with it?” Jon made a face.

“Eh, part of the job. Tell you what hurts the most, there's this beautiful woman I've been seeing, I had to leave her to go work too damn far away, that really sucked. I was thinking maybe next time I could talk her into going with me. We'll see. I'm not intending to be taking off like that to go so far away again for a while.” His hand was playing in her hair. His words were touching, they felt sincere.

The fingers in her hair trailed down to her cheek for a tender caress, then down her neck, across her shoulder and down to her breast. Watching Jon lick his lips as he got his hand on her and began to caress her gently, Thea felt tingles of desire for the big blond. 

“Take your shirt off baby, let me see your beautiful body.” Jon grinned as Thea rose up and slowly stripped off her shirt, revealing the black satin bra hiding her breasts from him. “Mmmm, you look so damned good in that baby, but I know you look even better out of it, come on, take it off and let me see those beautiful tits of yours.” Moving slowly, making him wait as she slowly unhooked and slid off her bra Thea was rewarded by moans and Jon reaching for her.

“So f**king hot baby!” He grinned and pulled her across his lap and cupped her breasts in his hands. Long fingers teased at her nipples, plucking and gently pinching until he heard the soft moans start. Pulling her down to suckle back and forth, moaning in happiness as she began to squirm, he flashed her a smirk.

“You getting wet for me baby?” At Thea's nod he grinned.“Take off the rest of your clothes, I want to see every hot inch of that beautiful body!”

“You want me naked hot shot? Drop your shorts too!” The wicked look he gave her was totally Mox. Pushing his shorts down and off, kicking them to the floor, his cock already starting to swell, Jon watched her shimmy out of her jeans and crawl onto the bed still wearing her panties. Looking at Jon with a serious look, waiting for him to look at her face instead of her tits or panties. She spoke in a stern tone.

“You want these off? You take them off!” Grinning widely he reached for her, but she backed up quickly. “Ah! Not. With. Your. Hands!” She tapped her finger on his nose. Rolling his eyes and groaning loudly, Jon planted his hands on the bed and leaned towards Thea, then moving towards her as he kept her eyes on his hands, but he kept them down as he leaned forward and gently took the waistband of her panties in his teeth and began to pull it downward.

Pulling Thea's undies down probably went slower than Jon would have liked, working from side to side, Jon finally got them down to her thighs. Looking up at her from right below her most private parts, Jon smiled an evil, naughty smile.

“You have no idea how f**king sexy your scent is. So hot and sweet, it's making me get so f**king hard!” Damn him! The dampness she was already feeling being with him was growing by leaps and bounds, and the cheeky f**ker knew it too! Once the thin fabric dropped to her knees Thea slipped them off. Jon lay back down, his head on the pillows. Motioning for her, he made a request that made her shiver to her core.

“Come up here baby, bring that hot pussy of yours right here and sit on my face so I can f**k you with my tongue and eat you until you scream my name!” F**K! That Little...AGH! Thea shook her head.

“Okay Smart Ass!”She moved to straddle his shoulders.“Your so cocky and smug! Eat me good or you're going to be jerking off all alone.” With a wild growl Jon grabbed her thighs and yanked her down onto him. Seizing the headboard to keep her balance and make sure she didn't smother him Thea was helpless but to moan loudly as that wicked hot tongue slid up between her wet folds. Capturing his head between her knees, she began to slowly move her hips. Damn! Moaning softly as Jon put that wicked mouth to use, showing off his oral skills. Licking up between her folds, flicking at her clit, sucking briefly on it before securing her thighs and ramming his tongue up into her steaming depths repeatedly, making them both moan as he used it to stroke her inner passage. The way he moved put a serious amount of pressure on her clit, stirring her quicker.

The threat to Jon had been nonsense she wouldn't have made him jerk off alone, she was pretty sure he knew it, but it sounded good and he had moved fast. Moaning and making 'yummy' sounds as he worked on, he set a record on how fast he could get Thea off.

“Damn it Jon that's so good! Make me cum baby! Come on, Get me off!” Focusing on her clit, sucking and nibbling, he used two of his wonderful long fingers to slide in and massage her g-spot. “Oh My GAWD...JON!!” The timing was perfect, arching up and with a keening moan, she began to explode. Jon dove in licking at her, lapping every drop of her fluid as she trembled with the intense waves.

“Oh f**king Hell!” Thea shook as she moved to the side to collapse and recover from the intensity. A happy chortle sounded from the man beside her as he rose up to slam his mouth down onto hers as he reached to tease her breast a little.

“Mmmm, like that baby?” Thea laughed at her grinning lover, running her hand down his face.

“You know damn well I did!” Jon knelt beside her, his hand sliding over his swollen cock, looking smug. Stroking himself slowly as he watched her relax for a couple of minutes, Jon made no attempt to involve her yet. He was watching her calmly as she watched him play with his cock.

“Are you going to have a good time by yourself or are you get closer so I can play too?” Thea looked amused as Jon, cocking his head and smiling, slowly scooted closer. Letting his hand drop away as she reached for him, he edged up against her. Grasping the throbbing shaft Thea slid her hand to it's base then slid it back up to the tip.

“Mmmm baby, that feels good.” Licking his lips and dropping his hand to caress her thigh gently before lying down, his head resting against her leg.

“So, this bad boy behaves for me hm? I like that, I like that a lot.” Trailing her fingers to circle the damp head of his cock she smiled when Jon whimpered, his hips thrusting in response. “If I keep myself for only one man I damned well better have that man all to myself. When a man keeps his dick in his pants for only me it makes me very, very happy. Making me that happy deserves appreciation for what you did to make me happy.” Leaning close she flicked her tongue at his tip.

“Mmmmm, what you did yesterday, with your mouth, Damn I loved it baby. So f**king good! Oh God Yes!”Groaning loudly and arching up as Thea sucked the dribbling tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it then sucking it back into her mouth, reducing Jon to whimpers and moans in seconds. Scraping her nails gently up the shaft and then scraping lightly at his balls, she had him rambling wildly in moments.

“I swear to God Baby, you do this for me sometimes, I swear no other woman will ever, ever touch my dick. You're the only one I ever want to touch it again, I swear.” Bobbing slowly, realizing the power she had over Mox when her mouth was near his dick, Thea decided it was mind blowing, and she loved it.

Slowly pulling away and putting her hand on his lower belly she quietly told him to turn, put his head on the pillows and grab the headboard rails, tight! Quickly complying, Jon spread his thighs wide at the direction of Thea's hands alone. Moving up between them, she kissed the dripping tip of his cock, licked around the head, keeping her eyes locked on his and then kissed the tip again. Nibbling down the ridge on the underside she smiled at his hips bucking up and the loud moan that escaped him. Cupping his balls firmly and squeezing until Jon stiffened and groaned, looking ecstatic, Thea suggested maybe she get something to keep his dick safe for her.

“Maybe I'll find you a nice male chastity belt, or a cock cage that locks this bad boy and your balls up safe just for me. How a tattoo that says 'Property of Thea! Right on your cock'.” Jon's eyes had rolled back as he whimpered, thrusting into her hand as she stroked his girth.

“Whatever you want baby, I'll do it! Whatever you want!” Smiling and kissing his tip gently, flicking her tongue at him a couple of times.

“Good answer Lover, Damn good answer!” Squeezing his balls as she sucked him back into her mouth and began to work him hard and fast. The startled yelp was followed by long moans that quickly grew in volume. Sucking and bobbing on Jon until he began to thrash, called out her name then let out a scream as he exploded. She was ready when he began sending streams of his hot cum flooding down her throat.

Slowly easing up, as his body shuddered from the force of his release, Thea let him slip from her mouth as he took hold of her arm and began to pull her up by the pillows. Reaching with shaky limbs to hold her, Jon begged for her to kiss him. Deeply kissing her, he started laughing when she asked how he liked the taste of his cum.

“I like yours a hell of a lot more! You wore me out baby, snuggle up, let's take a nap.” Thea kissed him again, smiling.

“Another good answer and a great idea.” Snuggling down and laying her head on his chest she closed her eyes, falling asleep just like Jon, still smiling.


End file.
